


The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

by Shota_Killers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Christmas Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Happy Birthday Heichou!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Levi's birthday and of course only his family has remembered...or so he thinks.  When Levi introduces Eren, his boyfriend of four years, to his family via Skype call, on Christmas day, the raven haired man might just be in for a wonderful surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

Levi Rivaille sat on a bench outside of his friend, Hanji Zoe’s, house.  He absentmindedly thumbed the corner of the birthday card from his family as he listened to the Christmas carols playing from inside the building.  It was eight at night on Christmas day, and all of Levi’s friends and his boyfriend, Eren Jaeger, were inside celebrating the holiday.  Levi had excused himself, claiming to need a break so that he could have a smoke, but really he just needed a moment alone.

The sad reality was that only Levi’s family ever remembered that today was not only Christmas, but Levi’s birthday.  His birthday was always outshined by the festive holiday.  Levi knew it shouldn’t bother him, it’s been like this his entire life.  This year he had hoped at least someone other than his family would remember, considering Levi had finally told Eren when his birthday was.

Not to say that Levi was ungrateful for his family remembering.  He looked forward to the birthday card and the special Skype call with his parents and little siblings, eighteen-year-old brother, Farlan, and fourteen-year-old sister, Isabel.  Levi loved his family more than anyone could imagine, and missed seeing his siblings grow up since he was living on the other side of the country for University.

Levi’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket.  He pulled it out to see the incoming Skype call.  With a smile, the raven hit the answer button.  He positioned the phone in front of his face and waited for the call to connect.

His parents were the first people he saw.  They were grinning like mad, causing Levi’s smile to widen.  “Hello, Mom, Dad!” Levi said happily.  “Merry Christmas to you both.”

Levi’s mom was positively beaming.  “Hello, sweetie,” she said with a kind of love only a mother could have.  “Happy Birthday!”

“Happy Birthday, son,” Levi’s dad piped in.  “We miss you.”

The raven felt his heart clench.  He missed seeing his family.  It was his last year of University and he couldn’t wait to move back home.  Levi nodded.  “I miss you guys too,” he replied.  “So where are Isabel and Farlan?”

A chipper, “I’m right here!” rang out from some other part of the house.  A young girl with a mess of red hair appeared on screen.  “Hey, bro!  Happy, happy birthday to you!”

Levi couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped him.  “Oh my god, Isabel!” he laughed.  “You’ve dyed your hair!”

Isabel grinned and nodded her head.  “I did during November,” she explained.  “Do you like it?”

Levi nodded.  “I love it.  Where’s Farlan?”

Isabel disappeared off screen and shouted loudly, “Farlan!  Levi’s on the phone!” causing their parents to flinch.  Levi’s mom sighed and shook her head.  

Soon, Farlan walked into view.  “Hey, Levi,” he greeted his brother.  “Happy birthday.  How’ve you been, man?  How’s school?”

“I’ve been fine,” Levi replied softly.  “I mean, it’s been weird, realizing this is my last year at school.  I know I’m moving back home, but Eren still hasn’t decided where he wants to go after school, so we both know there’s a chance this is our last year together...it’s been a lot to handle.”

Farlan nodded.  “Yeah, I imagine it’s been very hard on you two.  Just know I’m rooting for you both.  And I mean, if push comes to shove you could always just ask him to marry you!” he laughed.  “I mean I can’t see him turning you down.  You and Eren have been together since your first year at school!”

“And yet I’ve never met this boy before!” their mom cried out dramatically, before disappearing off screen.

Levi chuckled and shook his head. “God I miss all of you so much…” he murmured.

Farlan shrugged.  “Hey, we’re going to see each other in a few months.  You’ll be home in time for Isy’s birthday too!  None of us have told her yet.  We figure it’ll be a good birthday present.”

The short man nodded.  “I agree.”

Their dad decided to pipe in again, “So when are we meeting this infamous Eren?  If you’re going to propose, I’d like to have met him at least once.”

Levi blushed and looked down in embarrassment (only his family could ever make him blush).  “I...I dunno, Dad,” he mumbled.

“Well is he there with you?”  their dad persisted.  

A nod.  “Yeah, he’s inside.”

Their dad rolled his eyes.  “Go get him.  Right now!”

Levi groaned and ran a hand through his hair.  “Fine...give me a few minutes,” he said, before hanging up the call and tucking his phone into his pocket.

The raven quickly made his way into the house.  He searched for Eren, finding him arm wrestling in the kitchen with Jean, Hanji, Marco, and Sasha.  Levi tapped Eren on the shoulder, who was watching a brutal match between Hanji and Sasha.  

Eren turned to face him, and a grin grew across his face.  He pecked Levi on the lips and looked at him lovingly.  “Hey, love,” he said happily.  “What’s up?”

Levi tugged on Eren’s sleeve gently.  “Can you come outside with me?” he asked.

The brunette nodded.  “Sure, of course,” he said, before grabbing his coat off the hook by the back door and tugging it on.  

The short man led his boyfriend out to the bench again and sat him down.  “I… I figured it was time for you to meet some people,” he began, as he pulled out his phone.  “They’ve been wanting to meet you for a while, and I think it’s time.”

Eren nodded and Levi pulled open the Skype app again, positioning the phone.  He hit the call button and it rang for a moment, before all of Levi’s family appeared on screen.  “Hello, Eren!” they all said happily.

Levi looked over at his boyfriend.  “Eren, this is my family.  The blonde boy in the back is my little brother Farlan,” he began explaining,

Farlan grinned and waved happily.  “Hello, Eren!  It’s great to finally meet you!”

“The little redhead is my baby sister, Isabel.”

Isabel waved excitedly, practically jumping up and down in her seat.  “Hi, Eren!  I’ve heard so much about you!  Levi loves you so much!  He never shuts up about you whenever he and I talk.”

Eren chuckled and leaned over to peck Levi on the cheek, causing a squeal from Isabel.  “Well, I love your big brother very much, Isabel.  I hope you accept me.”

Isabel laughed and waved it off.  “Of course I do, you dope.”

Levi laughed softly and shook his head.  “Anyway,” he continued, “the lovely blonde lady sitting next to the redhead is my mom, Mary.”

Eren waved.  “Hello, Mrs. Rivaille.  It’s lovely to meet you.”

Levi’s mom smiled.  “It’s lovely to meet you as well, Eren.”

“And last but not least, the man standing next to Farlan is my dad, Christophe,” Levi finished.

Eren leaned over to Levi and whispered, “So your siblings get their height from your mom then….”

Levi burst out laughing and Christophe glared at both of them.  “Haha, very witty,” he muttered bitterly, although his expression softened quickly.  “I’m glad I can finally meet you, Eren.”

The brunette nodded.  “Great to meet you too, sir.”  Eren turned to face Levi.  “So… Levi….”  Levi turned to face him.  “Happy birthday to you,” Eren started singing, Levi’s family starting to join in.  “Happy birthday to you!  Happy birthday, dear Levi.  Happy birthday to you!”

Eren pulled out and open ring box from his coat pocket and held it up to Levi.   Levi gasped.  There was a loud popping noise from the other end of the call.  Levi turned to see streamers falling from popped champagne poppers.  

A breathless laugh escaped the raven and he turned to face his boyfriend.  “Levi,” Eren said sweetly, “will you do me the honor of marrying me?”

Levi nodded quickly and pulled Eren into a one armed hug, considering he was still holding up his phone.  “Of course, brat,” he said, tears pricking at his eyes.  The short man pulled back to press and soft kiss to his now fiance’s lips, causing cheers from his family.

The raven turned to glare at his family.  “You all knew about this, didn’t you?” he demanded.

Levi’s dad shrugged.  “Yeah, well I did, and so did your mother.  It was a complete surprise to your brother and sister.”

Isabel nodded.  “I’m so happy for you, bro!”

Farlan laughed and shook his head.  “Yeah, happy birthday, Levi.  Come on Is, let’s give them some space.  Congrats, you guys.”

Levi nodded.  “Thanks, Farlan.”

Farlan and Isabel disappeared off of screen, leaving Levi, Eren and Levi’s parents.  Levi’s dad fixed Eren with a stern look, something Levi also inherited from his father.  “Now, Eren,” he said, “you had better treat my boy well.”

Eren closed the box and slipped it into Levi’s hand, before turning the phone so that it was only on himself.  “Sir,” the brunette began, with such a respect that Levi would have thought his fiance was speaking to a military officer, “I promise that I will always treat your son with the utmost of respect.  Never will you receive a call telling you that I have hurt him in some way.  I love Levi with all of my heart, and I would die before I ever hurt him, whether it be physically or mentally.”    The brunette began to feel choked up and let out a shaky breath.  “I-I can’t imagine my life without him.  He’s everything to me.”

“Son?” Christophe called.

Levi leaned in to view and rested his head on Eren’s shoulder.  “Yes, Dad?”

“Do you love Eren?” he asked.

A loving smile grew across Levi’s face and he looked up at Eren.  “I do.  I really couldn’t go a day without him anymore.”

Levi’s dad nodded.  “Well okay then.  Happy birthday, son.  Your mother and I will let you two get back to celebrating.”

They exchanged their goodbyes and Levi hung up the phone.  Eren sighed happily and leaned his head on top of Levi’s.  The couple sat there in silence.  Eren took the ring box from Levi and pulled out the ring, then slipped it on to Levi’s finger.  Levi smiled and sighed happily.

There was a long moment of comfortable silence, before Levi said, “My arm’s really fucking sore from holding my phone up for so long.”

Eren started to laugh uncontrollably, causing Levi to start laughing as well.  Levi turned and looked at the beautiful face of the man he’d spend the rest of his life with, and his heart skipped a beat.  Without hesitating, Levi pulled Eren into a sweet and passionate kiss.  The kiss continued for a few moments, before Levi pulled away and rested his forehead on Eren’s.

“I love you,” Levi murmured.

Eren beamed a pecked Levi on the tip of his nose.  “I love you too, Levi Jaeger.”

Levi chuckled softly.  “I like the sound of that.”

“Me too.”

 

 


End file.
